The disclosed subject matter generally relates to the field of communications. More specifically, the subject matter relates to load balancing wireless network traffic.
A wireless access point (“AP”) provides network connectivity for wireless devices. The AP may be part of a gateway or router, or it may be a standalone device. The range of the AP is impacted by the surrounding environment and capability of the AP itself. A range extender may be used to extend the range of the AP. The range extender may rebroadcast the signals from the AP, which allows wireless devices out of range of the AP to communicate with the AP via the range extender.